


What Is Worth Living For

by ladywongs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywongs/pseuds/ladywongs
Summary: He was right, so she blinks, confused, and flicks up both brows. “You just haven’t found a reason to live" Hide had said, "and believe me, you will. Really soon." His lips curve into a smile. Yeah, Hide, he thinks, you were right. He already did.





	

**—o—**

He doesn’t understand.

Her childish hair that slinks between her long, dusky eyelashes of a woman. The way that the sunlight coming out from the nearest window takes rest upon her face, highlighting small marks hidden in her skin, like tiny diamonds inside a goldmine. The shimmer of his sleepy eyes due an ephemeral nap she took in the comfort of his arms, her smell of bitter coffee that for Kaneki tastes extremely honeyed, the pacific rhythm of her breathing that lulls him like the sweetest of lullabies, her glossy lips, her healing hands…

He just doesn’t understand.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Touka inquiries under a curious whisper, her little hands huddling beneath her neck and the way she asks provokes in Kaneki a tender smile.

He can’t help it. He leans a few millimeters and presses an innocent peek on the tip of her nose, without closing his eyes. Touka frowns and Kaneki feels her fingertips caressing the soft skin of his jaw.  

“Like what?” He teases, resting his head on the pillow once again.

Touka’s cheeks redden as Kaneki tries to fight the impulse of lean again to kiss her. His playful smile does not go unnoticed for Touka, however, she remains silence. Silence is the only thing that’s left and Kaneki holds her hand against his own, bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips gently against her knuckles, his eyes studying her in such an intimate way that makes her shiver, but still she can’t find the courage to break the eye contact, plunged into some kind of nameless spell.

If he doesn’t understand, neither does she.

She doesn’t understand the light in those eyes that once carried a misery that seemed impossible for her to restore. She doesn’t understand the way his arms embrace her body whilst she sleeps, the way that his lips slopes occasionally to grind a kiss on her face, right underneath her closed eyes, listening to her sweet hums. She doesn’t understand his patient, the way that she had caught him staring at her absently numerous times in the middle of a big crowd, smiling caringly when she finally found his gaze, almost proud and grateful at the thought that, sooner or later, her eyes were always meant to find him in the end; and then he’d chuckle, shaking his head and looking down, as if he knew something she does not. She doesn’t understand his instincts, the way that he quits his readings because watching her prepare coffee or hear her little snores whilst she sleeps is way more interesting that any story that a book can offer.

Touka doesn’t understand, but it’s like as if she had suddenly become the center of his universe. Kaneki is also clueless, and maybe there’s nothing to understand at all.

He knows the answer.

“He was right.”

His whisper gets lost between Touka’s fingers, one soft and quiet mutter, almost as if he had whispered that to himself, but Touka can hear him perfectly.

She blinks, confused, and flicks up both brows.

“What?”

Kaneki smirks and a nostalgic sparkle drowns his gaze. He didn’t realize he said that out loud, but it doesn’t matter anymore. He kisses her hand once again, muttering an innocent _nothing_ that Touka doesn’t believe at all, but she does not complain when Kaneki leans to kiss her cheek and rests his forehead against hers, closing his eyes after a deep sigh.

 _You just haven’t found a reason to live,_ Hide had said, _and believe me, you will. Really soon._

His lips curve into a smile.

 _Yeah,_ _Hide,_ he thinks, _you were right._

He already did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluff that makes me want to puke. I wrote it a long time ago *sighs* but I still think it's cute. Anyway, enjoy this and don't forget to follow me on tumblr! @ladywongs.


End file.
